Could It Be?
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: Just a songfic I had to get out of my head because it was really annoying me!


**I just came up with this Song Fic. While watching Kim Possible: So the Drama (yeah, I know, I'm sad…) This song was right at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, spells and…you get the idea…**

**Could It Be?**

Hermione scribbled down and few more notes on the paper in front of her and sighed. Harry smiled. She looked so beautiful, but if Ron ever found out that Harry was in love with Hermione he'd strangle him…

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"N-nothing, I was just…when did it become a crime to stare at pretty girls doing their homework?" Harry asked, defensively. Hermione blushed.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something new_

"I'm not pretty…" Hermione whispered, looking back down at her homework. "I'm just the bossy know-it-all." Harry jumped up and walked round to sit beside her.

"No you are not. Of course you're pretty!" Harry insisted. Hermione pulled away.

"You have to say that, you're my best friend."

"Don't be stupid Hermione. I'm hardly going to lie to you about something you obviously care so much about!" Harry argued. "You're pretty and I don't care what anyone else says." Hermione smiled as Harry took her in his arms and hugged her.

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione snuggled closer to him and held onto his hands, which had now circled round her neck. His stomach lurched as Hermione leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome, Hermione," Harry whispered back, swirling her hair round his finger.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"But you actually kissed her!" Hermione yelled. Harry rushed into the Common Room to find Hermione and Ron arguing yet again. Ever since they had gotten together that summer, all they had done was argue.

"No, she kissed me!" Ron argued.

"You didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight!"

"Well…she was…really…"

"Really what, Ronald?"

"Oh, I don't know. Does it matter?" he asked, reaching forward to touch Hermione's cheek. She swatted his hand away.

"Of course it matters. I'm your girlfriend. You can't just go around kissing other girls!" with this Hermione stormed past Harry and out of the Common Room. Ron threw himself on the sofa and sighed. Harry however turned on his heel and raced after Hermione.

He finally found her in the Astronomy Tower, crying. Without saying and word he pulled her up and hugged her.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

"Ron's a jerk Hermione," Harry said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know…"

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that…"

"I know…"

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
_Hermione lifted up her head and looked at Harry. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I…you…what?" Harry stuttered, looking down at his best friend.

"I love you," Hermione repeated, before standing on her tiptoes and closing the distance between them. Harry knew what was happening, but couldn't quite register it. He was standing in the Astronomy tower kissing Hermione…his best friend.

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of out lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry whispered against her lips. "I always have, and I always will. I love you more than anything in the whole world." He leant down and kissed her again.

_Could it be you I never imagined  
Could it be I'm suddenly fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right there beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you……  
_


End file.
